


The dangan-bros get into an oopsie

by LikeAGod



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A lil OOC, Abuse, Autistic Character, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edgy, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape, Non-Graphic Sexual Assault, Pedophile Character, Pedophilia, Self-Harm, Underage Sex, Violence Towards Animals, because we know chihiro would never break a promise like that, but mondo RUINS IT AAA, byakuya a b word, celeste? terrible. As always., chatfic, chatfic gone wrong, chihiro pretendin to be a chick still, except for like byakuya and the lesbians and maybe a lil chihiro, first time writing a dangan fic, help aoi, help taka, junko and mukuro banned from chatfic, kyoko really loves corpses, least fave characters prob obv too, like seriously he needs to stop, makoto soft baby uwu, mondo does WILDIN STUFF, nobody keeps a promise, puppy murder, sakura and aoi pretending they not gay but smh, taka and mondo pretty gay though, taka does something... illegal??, you can probably tell who my favorites are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAGod/pseuds/LikeAGod
Summary: Chihiro decides to create a chat. Celeste gets involved. She then proceeds to cause the title.Currently on hiatus atm!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 27
Kudos: 152





	1. intro to heck

**Author's Note:**

> Shewwock Howmes - Kyoko  
> Nay-Nay-Eggi - Makoto  
> Goth GF - Celeste  
> Biker King- Mondo  
> Gamer Gorl - Chihiro  
> KILL FUN - Kiyotaka  
> Weeb - Hifumi  
> Redbull - Leon  
> KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE - Sayaka  
> H-2-O-w-O - Aoi  
> Muscle Chick - Sakura  
> $$$ - Byakuya  
> Fanfiction - Toko  
> weed - Yasuhiro

**_4:50 PM_ **

**_Chihiro Fujisaki created “Friends!”_ **

**_Chihiro Fujisaki invited 13 people._ **

**_Chihiro Fujisaki gave mod rights to Mondo Oowada._ **

**Mondo Oowada** : What’s this?

 **Chihiro Fujisaki** : I thought I’d make a chat of all the teens in our apartment complex :-)

 **Aoi Asahina** : Oo!

**_Mondo Oowada changed his name to “Biker King.”_ **

**_Biker King changed 13 names._ **

**Goth GF** : I barely know you.

 **Goth GF** : Wait, what’s with the username?

 **Biker King** : Just thought it’d be more fun than full names.

 **Gamer Gorl** : There’s nothing inappropriate, right?

 **Biker King** : Nothing that will insult Taka

 **Biker King** : EXCEPT FOR MAYBE HIS OWN NAME HAHAHAHHA

 **Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Haha, funny names

 **Shewwock Howmes** : At least you don’t have my user.

 **Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Pfpfpfpfpfpt

 **weed** : im not a teen :-0

 **Gamer Gorl** : Well, you still go to our school. . .

 **weed** : fair, fair

 **Muscle chick** : What is this?

 **H-2-O-w-O** : Scroll up

 **Muscle chick** : Oh, makes sense.

**_Muscle Chick has logged out._ **

**H-2-O-w-O** : Aw, shame :-(

 **Weeb** : Hello everyone 

**Weeb** : Actually, I like to think of myself of more of an Otaku

 **Biker King** : What the heck is an “otaku”

 **Weeb** : A devoted fan to media such as games, manga, and anime. . .

 **Biker King** : Weeb suits you better 

**Biker King** : Since you have no class

 **Goth GF** : Just leave, Hifumi

 **Weeb** : Okay m'lady ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

**_Weeb has logged out._ **

**Redbull** : He’s simpin’

 **KILL FUN** : What’s “simpin’?”

 **KILL FUN** : And what’s this name? I thought I set it to my name.

 **Gamer Gorl** : I’m assuming you’re Taka?

 **KILL FUN** : That is correct.

 **Redbull** : You had to invite Taka? Now we can’t have any fun

 **Biker King** : Hence the name

 **Gamer Gorl** : Don’t be like that

 **Gamer Gorl** : Also @taka “simping” is when you do whatever a woman wants just because she’s a woman

 **KILL FUN** : Oh, that makes sense. 

**KILL FUN** : Now how do I change my name back?

 **Biker King** : If you change it back I’ll just change it again

 **Biker King** : To a swear

 **KILL FUN** : I guess I’ll just have to deal with this immature name. 

**Gamer Gorl** : Change his name back :/

 **Gamer Gorl** : Or no mod rights

 **Biker King** : Fine

**_Biker King changed “KILL FUN” to “Taka.”_ **

**Biker King** : Good?

 **Taka** : Alright.

 **$$$** : Why am I getting spammed?

$$$: And why is my name a bunch of $’s?

 **KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : Because your main personality trait is the amount of money you have

 **Gamer Gorl** : ^

 **Biker King** : ^

 **Redbull** : Who are you?

 **KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : Sayaka

 **Redbull** : I love your user

 **KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : Me too <3

 **Biker King** : You’re welcome

 **Goth GF** : Wow, Weeb would have loved that

 **Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Byakuya is here!

 **Shewwock Howmes** : Why does that excite you?

 **$$$** : At least I’m not being harassed by Toko.

 **Fanfiction** : I heard my name. . .

 **$$$** : Ah f

 **Biker King** : Hey

 **weed** : look who nearly swore

 **Taka** : You two don’t come off as the types to care.  
**Biker King** : Oh, we just don’t want you to freak out

 **Fanficiton** : I can’t believe I’m in the same chat as Byakuya Togami…

 **$$$** : Just be quiet.

 **$$$** : Can I request a name change?

 **Biker King** : No.

 **$$$** : Groan.

 **Redbull** : Did you just type out “groan?”

 **$$$** : Of course. 

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : It’s endearing

 **$$$** : Gross.

 **Goth GF** : Endearing? It seems Makoto has strange opinions.

 **Biker King** : Sounds gay bro

 **Shewwock Howmes** : Be a little more sensitive. 

**weed** : Say something Eggi

 **Shewwock Howmes** : See? You scared him away. 

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : I’m here?

**\----**

**_3:00 AM_ **

**_“Friends!”_ **

**Goth GF** : Anyone up?

 **Shewwock Howmes** : Here.

 **Biker King** : Well, I was asleep awhile ago.

 **Redbull** : Ahoy

 **Fanfiction** : A bit disappointed I’m not the only one. . .

 **Goth GF** : Anyways, I want to play a game with everyone in this chat.

 **Biker King** : A game? No thanks.

 **Goth GF** : Well, you have no choice.

 **Goth GF** : I’ll send one secret I know about everyone into their DMs, and a task they must complete for me to keep that secret. 

**Redbull** : It’s not like you know anything bad about me. 

**Goth GF** : See if you’ll keep that opinion after I show you what I know.

 **Shewwock Howmes** : How’d you get this stuff?

 **Shewwock Howmes** : And why are you making us do this?

 **Goth GF** : I’ve wanted to do it for a long time, but it seems it’d be easier to do when chats are available.

 **Biker King** : Shut it, or I’ll come over and beat you down

 **Goth GF** : Try explaining why to the police once I report you.

 **Fanfiction** : How’d you figure this out? 

**Goth GF** : I had the help of Hifumi. 

**Redbull** : What can we do to make you stop it? What do you want?

 **Goth GF** : You can do the tasks I assigned. 

**Redbull** : They’re impossible!

 **Redbull** : You’re basically making me redo my whole secret with one of my tasks, and I’m not up for that. Won’t you just report us? 

**Goth GF** : Here’s a deal: I won’t say a word about what you do or what you did. Only if you fail to do the tasks in the next ten days will I speak. Otherwise, I won’t be online, unless I see it is necessary. 

**Shewwock Howmes** : You won’t convince us.


	2. Peace and Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People promise that they won't do a thing in response to Celeste's teasing... but will they keep the promise?

**_7:00 AM_ **

**_“Friends!”_ **

**Taka** : What happened last night?

**Redbull** : Celeste sent us a DM. Did you get one?

**Taka** : Yeah. It sounds cowardly.

**Redbull** : So you’re not going to do the tasks?

**Taka** : No, and nobody here should either.

**Gamer Gorl** : I know I’m not doing my tasks. One of my tasks is to make someone cry, so I know I’m skipping out.

**Biker King** : What? You got something as easy as that?

**Gamer Gorl** : Granted, my secret probably isn’t that bad compared to yours.

**Biker King** : I don’t know if I can do my tasks, but I don’t have a choice

**Redbull** : Bro, you have a choice :/ probably isn’t as bad as mine anyways

**weed** : no, mine is worse

**weed** : and I probably have the worst tasks too

**Gamer Gorl** : Let’s not argue over that

**H-2-O-w-O** : and we all need to promise not to do our tasks

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : yeah and I’d love to beat down whoever tries

**weed** : bruh 

**Redbull** : bruh

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : bruh

**Redbull** : you’re a twig

**Biker King** : Leave it to me

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : I feel very personally insulted

**Redbull** : Good

**$$$** : Yawn. What’s going on.

**Shewwock Howmes** : Scroll up and check DMs

**Taka** : Guys! We have to promise to not judge one another for each other’s “secrets!”

**Redbull** : I don’t think it’ll be that easy

**Biker King** : Yeah, some of us have broken the law

**Redbull** : And you’d be the last person to be open minded about that

**Taka** : Do I really give off that impression?

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Yes

**Redbull** : Yes

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : Yes

**Biker King** : A little

**Shewwock Howmes** : Yes

**Taka** : Well, there’s a large chance that maybe we can get this over with another way!

**Biker King** : If you say to just tell our secrets right off the bat, I’m leaving the chat

**Taka** : Oh. . . Why is it such a problem?

**Redbull** : Some of us might actually want to fight for our secrets

**Taka** : But if we say them already, then you won’t have an urge to do that :-)

**Gamer Gorl** : Taka brings up a fair point as a response to what I have read so far about this entire situation

**Goth GF** : Hello there.

**Redbull** : Hey! F off!

**Goth GF** : I just came in to say: If Taka is so certain you guys should share off the bat, then why doesn’t he go first?

**_Goth GF has logged out._ **

**Taka** : I can’t.

**Redbull** : Oh, of course you can’t. I bet it’s some stupid crap like you stole a pencil once. Shut up. 

**Biker King** : Hey, don’t say it like that

**Redbull** : Why? Are you fond of him or something?

**_Taka has logged out._ **

**Gamer Gorl** : Stay mature or you’ll get kicked

Mondo sighed as he clicked off his phone. He sat upright on his bed and got on his jacket, quite disappointed that the chat had devolved so quickly. He was unsure as to what he should do at this point as a response to his undying and humiliating crush on Kiyotaka. 

As much as he loved to tease him, he couldn’t stand seeing Leon just-- harassing him. But there was nothing he could do, because Leon was starting to catch on by now. Was he selfish for looking after his own feelings over making sure Leon faced some sort of small justice? Mondo shook his head to himself. It was silly. Taka had logged out and Chihiro would probably kick Leon if he dared do anything too drastic. So at least the situation was in good hands.

He just wanted to get these feelings off of his chest. 

Maybe he should check on Kiyotaka? 

He took out his phone and began messaging the moral compass on a DM with just him and Kiyotaka. Of course, that meant he couldn’t hide behind a fake name.

**Mondo Oowada** : Hey, Taka, everything good?

Mondo had to wait quite a while before anything happened.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Yes! I simply overreacted, that’s all!

**Mondo Oowada** : If you say so. 

**Mondo Oowada** : Just, if you’re feeling overwhelmed, you can tell me. Okay?

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Alright. But don’t worry! This won’t happen again.

**Mondo Oowada** : But like, do you want to talk about this?

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : This?

**Mondo Oowada** : Like, what your secrets or tasks are. 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Would you swear not to tell anyone else?

**Mondo Oowada** : I wouldn’t tell a soul. You can trust me, and it’s only me in this chat. 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Yeah, I guess I can trust you. 

**Mondo Oowada** : Well, tell me whenever you want, if you want

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : I feel like it’d be better to tell you my tasks first, since they aren’t that severe.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : I need to say yes to everything that happens for ten days straight, and I have to do graffiti. 

**Mondo Oowada** : I can help you with the second one. 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Actually, I don’t think I can say much more

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : But you know if I’ll fail

**Mondo Oowada** : C’mon

**Mondo Oowada** : You can’t 

**Mondo Oowada** : You’re like Kiyotaka Ishimaru and I know you don’t give up without good reason

**Mondo Oowada** : So I’ll help you with the graffiti 

**Mondo Oowada** : And I know you can do the first one it sounds easy

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : What would we paint?

**Mondo Oowada** : Probably a fun animal or two

**Mondo Oowada** : Nobody can get mad at animals

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : I have a good idea!

**Mondo Oowada** : What is it? 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : I won’t tell you just yet.

**Mondo Oowada** : shoot

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : But I do have a question for you.

**Mondo Oowada** : Give it to me

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : What are your tasks?

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Maybe I could help (-:

**Mondo Oowada** : You can’t

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Oh

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : I’m sorry

**Mondo Oowada** : Wanna go back to the main chat?

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Yeah

**_8:12_ **

**_“Friends!”_ **

**Biker King** : Guess who’s back

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : oh no

**Biker King** : Glad to see you’re welcoming me back with open arms

**Gamer Gorl** : Thank goodness you’re back it was getting fairly boring

**Redbull** : whatchu on about

**Taka** : Haha!

**Shewwock Howmes** : Glad to see we can still act normal during these times

**Muscle Chick** : I can agree with that. It’s comforting.

**H-2-O-w-O** : these times

**Redbull** : these times

**Biker King** : these times

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : these times

**Redbull** : I love how you have to mention it again

**Shewwock Howmes** : Apologies

**Taka** : Well, lets not think about it. 

**Taka** : How is your guys’s summer so far? 

**Redbull** : Okay

**Muscle Chick** : Decent

**H-2-O-w-O** : meh

**Biker King** : cool ig

**Shewwock Howmes** : alright

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : not good

It had been awhile since that chat decided to die. 

Kyoko was walking through the apartments, trying to find Makoto’s room. She found the door and gave it a swift knock, her gloves rubbing up against her hands. It took a bit for her to hear someone walking up towards the door, and Makoto finally showed his face. It had been a small while since most people had seen each other, as summer had just started and almost everyone wanted to stay cooped up inside watching TV or playing video games. Though she did catch the more healthy people taking walks outside her window.

“Kyoko,” Makoto said before Kyoko looked up to face him. He had a bandage strewn across his cheek, making Kyoko quite curious as to where it could have come from. 

“Makoto,” Kyoko said in response. “I just wanted to visit. It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah, it has,” Makoto said. He leaned against the doorframe. 

“Mind if I came in?” Kyoko asked. 

“Feel free.”

Kyoko stepped inside, taking off her shoes. Byakuya was there, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. It didn’t surprise her, as she was one of the only people who knew those two were in some kind of relationship. Though all the affection seemed quite one sided. Whenever Kyoko tried to talk to Makoto about it, he insisted that Byakuya just shows his love differently. 

“Nice to see you intruding,” Byakuya said, arms crossed. She had never seen Makoto and Byakuya doing anything together before. Maybe today would be the day when she figured out what exactly Makoto saw in Byakuya besides his money and decent looks. 

“Besides my ‘intrusion’... how has everything been between you two? Any couple banter?” Kyoko asked. Makoto seemed shocked when she said ‘couple banter,’ as if nothing could have gone wrong between the two of them. Though his face reverted back to his happy little self in no time. 

“Well, Byakuya got me a cake to celebrate our one year anniversary together yesterday,” Makoto said. His face was in a grin, though it looked odd with the bandage. 

“Congratulations, but I didn't even know it was your anniversary yesterday, so my apologies,” Kyoko said. Makoto laughed and shrugged it off. 

“Byakuya hates celebrating, but at least he did it for me, even if it was barely made known.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAAAAH thank you for the kudos and the comments! I couldn't of imagined that I'd actually get a response to posting this :-0
> 
> Will they follow their promises? Where did Makoto get that bandage? What's so 'great' about Byakuya?   
> Find out soon awooo


	3. Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes terribly wrong as people fail to restrain themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW SELF HARM

Leon snuck through the apartment complex, the hallways dark to reflect the nighttime sky. He was going to do his task tonight. All he could do was check his phone one last time as he lowered the metal bat he had to the floor. 

**Celeste Ludenburg:** Your two tasks are to destroy Mondo’s bike, and…

That was all he needed. He walked through the hallways a bit more until he got to the door, opening it up and stepping onto the balcony. He embraced the nighttime air. Leon began to hum as he tugged the bat down the stairs, passing by more and more doors that connected all the floors. He managed to get his way onto the ground, the dirt tainting his shoes. 

It was right there in the parking lot. 

The bike was quite massive, suitable for someone like Mondo. Leon knew that Mondo was quite close to the bike, though it was now his job to ruin it. While Leon could admit he was being quite selfish, he wouldn’t stop for anything. It was the only way he could protect his secret and keep his friends. 

He raised the bat and slammed down. 

**8:12 AM**

**“Friends!”**

**Biker King** : SOMEONE WRECKED MY BIKE

**Taka** : What? 

**Redbull** : How?

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Mondo!

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Just please don’t unleash your wrath on us :)

**Biker King** : Oh you know I will

**Biker King** : Because someone here did it for one of their tasks

**Gamer Gorl** : I thought we wouldn’t be doing the tasks? 

**Gamer Gorl** : People are betraying us already

**Shewwock Howmes** : So you would consider people doing their tasks a betrayal?

**Gamer Gorl** : Yes!

**Taka** : I agree with Chihiro. 

**Redbull** : Well, Taka, if you’re not going to be doing YOUR tasks, then why didn’t you just share your secret?

**Muscle Chick** : You know you’re just ruining your own reputation by speaking like this, correct? 

**H-2-O-w-O** : ^^

**Redbull** : I’m just stating facts

**Biker King** : Lay off

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Why does this chat have to have so much drama? 

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : And don’t worry guys, I’ll figure out who broke the bike

**Biker King** : Thank goodness

**$$$** : And why do you have such faith in him and not Kyoko?

**Biker King** : At least he offered to help

**H-2-O-w-O** : Why can’t everyone just calm down and focus on preventing things like this from happening in the future? 

**Biker King** : If we screenshot all our tasks or at least warn the right people, then we will know who to be wary of

**Taka** : Great idea, Mondo!

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : just entered but sounds okay

**Taka** : I can go first this time!

**Taka** : The only thing I have that can hurt others is the fact that I have to do graffiti. So I’ll try to find a spot far away from here!

**Redbull** : wow

**Redbull** : well, Mondo, you get to go next

**Biker King** : Well

**Biker King** : I just have to hurt myself and Kiyotaka

The chat was outraged by what Mondo said. Maybe he shouldn’t have said ‘just’ in that sentence. People were protesting wildly, making it obvious they couldn’t swallow anyone else’s tasks well if they were freaking out over his. 

If only they knew what the full tasks were. 

He walked out of his small room and into the kitchen. All he had to do was cut up his arms. It was nothing serious, if he was being honest. He had gotten injuries worse than a few cuts. Besides, it wasn’t as if anyone would be forced to see it. 

Was he betraying Chihiro by going through with it? Maybe. But if he had to betray Chihiro to keep his status intact and stay away from jail, it would be fine. He grabbed the knife and let the work be done. He was completely spaced out during the entire ordeal, only letting himself think of the person he would never get over. Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

He had to hurt Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

But nobody besides Kiyotaka would know how. 

Because he was going to go through with it. 

And he knew Celeste was the reason why. 

Stupid Celeste. 

**_1:15 PM_ **

**_“Friends!”_ **

**weed** : has anyone seen Mondo?

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : no

**Redbull** : prbly just left the chat. Seems like he’d be fine

**weed** : if ya say so

**Shewwock Howmes** : expected him to be a bit more angry over the whole bike thing

**Taka** : I’ll go check on him :-D

**weed** : good job taka

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : a body has been discovered!

**Redbull** : what’s that supposed to mean?

**Taka** : Update! Mondo is not in his apartment and there is blood on the floor!

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!

**Taka** : There is no body to be found >:-(

**H-2-O-w-O** : Wouldn’t surprise me if Taka is just pretending not to cry

**Gamer Gorl** : Me and Taka will look for Mondo. Everyone else, continue on as usual.

Chihiro approached Taka, looking up at the taller teen with a smile. Taka smiled back, his strange eyebrows scrunching together. They silently straightened themselves up before walking towards the door, not even needing to say a word before they knew where they were going.

“I’m surprised by how well you’re taking this,” Chihiro commented. “How much blood was there?”

“There were a few drops leading up to a semi-medium puddle, and it looked like someone was trying to wash it out and failed.” He recounted the details without even flinching. It was unlike Taka to be like this, Chihiro figured. 

“Is everything alright?” Chihiro asked. Taka’s smile faltered. He seemed to grow more and more revolted. 

“No… nothing is alright. I found blood in Mondo’s dorm and he isn’t there. What if something happened to him?”

“It’ll be okay. I just wanted to make sure YOU were okay.”

Chihiro gripped Taka’s arm as he began to inhale and exhale more angrily than Chihiro would normally hear him breathe. It would be alright, Chihiro figured. They just needed to find Mondo. He was probably just hanging out back in the woods near the apartment. 

But for some reason, Taka’s breathing was only getting more and more furious. 

Mondo leaned up against a rock, clutching his arm. He might as well die here. 

He managed to cut himself up too much and too deep, probably satisfying Celeste more than he intended. All he could think about during the ordeal was his second task instead of what he was doing for his first task. Maybe he should stop worrying and hope that someone would come already. 

Though if he wanted others to come, he should have just accepted the blood and stayed in his apartment, as much as he hated to get it dirty. He groaned as he looked at the palm of his hand, tainted red. 

“Mondo!” someone yelled. It was Chihiro. He tried to stand up, but winced and smacked back down on the ground. Chihiro came over to him and looked over his wounds as Taka walked through the vegetation to reach him. 

“What happened?” Taka asked. Mondo looked away, a bit ashamed to speak at this point. What did happen to him?

**_“Friends!”_ **

**Taka** : We found Mondo!

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : woot

**Taka** : He was a bit beat up, being he’s doing very well recovering!

**Redbull** : Where’s Mondo right now?

**Gamer Gorl** : In his apartment

**Redbull** : What’s it like?

**Taka** : Like a normal apartment!

**Redbull** : man

**Shewwock Howmes** : Tell Mondo to change my name when he gets back 

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : he needs to change ALL our names

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : including Taka’s 

**Biker King** : no

**H-2-O-w-O** : boooo

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE:** also guys guess what

**Redbull** : what

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : I did a weed

**weed** : I supplied

**Taka** : That is not an appropriate use of time!

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : It was for the tasks

**Gamer Gorl** : So you’re going through with them?

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : sorry but yeah

**Redbull** : I guess we finna gotta peer pressure it outta ya

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : no, but thanks for considering it to be that important 

**H-2-O-w-O** : oooo they’re flirting

**Redbull** : what the 

**Redbull** : How about lets talk about different things

**H-2-O-w-O** : Someone’s trying to hide their feelings

**Redbull** : I’m not hiding anything brah 

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : even though Leon is a rat, I feel quite flustered

**H-2-O-w-O** : that’s just what happens when you’re thirsty

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : I’m not thirsty!

**Taka** : Why would you assume Sayaka is thirsty just because she is flustered by Leon’s advances?

**Taka** : I don’t see how wanting a drink and being embarrassed have something in common.

**Gamer Gorl** : I… Taka…

**Taka** : Is there a problem, Chihiro? 

**Redbull** : DM me Taka I’m gonna give you the education of a lifetime

**Biker King** : DON’T DM him Taka 

**Taka** : I don’t understand?

**Gamer Gorl** : It’s for your own good

**Taka** : I don’t need protecting, though

**Gamer Gorl** : Everyone needs a little bit of protecting

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : What’s going on

**Redbull** : Taka finna learn what thirsty means in a hot second

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Wait no 

Kiyotaka couldn’t help but groan as he shut off his phone. It was getting quite annoying how people were beginning to treat him. He’d always been treated this way since the time he was just a toddler, which wasn’t a very good thing. Nobody wanted to be treated like a toddler besides a very specific type of person, and Kiyotaka wasn’t that person. 

He was sitting outside of Mondo’s room. He had excused himself once the chat blew up, as he was beginning to grow flustered being around Mondo in his own room. He wasn’t sure why, though, and thought of it as him being sick. He would just need to take some medicine once he got back to his own apartment. 

**Redbull** : How am I supposed to teach Taka when he decides to disappear?

**Redbul** l: Mondo you’re in the same room as him right? Go get em 

**Biker King** : I’m not getting him for you to talk to him, but I am getting him.

Mondo got up, to the disagreement of Chihiro, and stepped over towards the hallway Taka was residing in. He gripped his bandaged arm and found Taka staring down at his phone, just watching the messages go by. Was something wrong with what they were saying?

“Hey, Taka,” Mondo said. Taka looked up from his phone with surprise. Had he not seen that Mondo was planning on getting him? Maybe he was looking at the messages without processing them.

“Oh, hello Mondo!” Taka said, standing right back up with the straightest posture he had ever seen. Mondo placed a hand on Taka’s shoulder, making the teen flinch. What was with his reactions? Well, Mondo had seen Taka be quite fidgety with touch for a while now, but he never seemed to wrap his head around as to why it was that way. But at least he acts more stable whenever someone asks to touch him first. Maybe he should try that. 

“Now that we’re here, want to talk? In private?” Mondo asked. Taka paused for a moment. 

“About what?”

“I just wanted to make sure everything is alright with you and the tasks,” Mondo said. “And your secret.” 

“I’m not telling you my secret,” Taka said firmly. Mondo was a bit surprised that Taka expected him to push him further when all he wanted was to keep him alright. Was he hurting Taka? He seemed to have been really on edge ever since Celeste messed everything up. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Mondo said. “I’m worried about you. How you’re acting. Please don’t think about what would happen once your secret gets out like everyone else, people will still adore you and see you as the same old Taka.”

“What about you?” Taka said. “I want you to see me as mature. But my secret makes me look weird.”

“You want me to see you as mature?” Mondo asked.

“Yes,” Taka said. 

Mondo could feel his face grow hot. Taka wanted Mondo to see him as mature. Should he just get it off his chest already? That Mondo already saw Taka as someone ready to face maturity, true maturity, and Mondo wanted to be the one to introduce it to him? 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kyoko figure out who broke the bike? Will Mondo ever confess? What are everyone's secrets? Find out next tiiiiime


	4. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like romance isn't the easiest thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// ABUSE

All Taka and Mondo could do was kiss in the apartment’s bathroom.

Their conversation had inevitably devolved into a strong gay panic, which both of them answered to with a confession. It was about time for them, as they had so many pent up feelings that they began to let them all out right in the bathroom. They simply left Chihiro oblivious as to what they could even be doing.

But it wasn’t passionate or invasive kissing. Mondo was submitting to Taka pecking him on the lips over and over, though he never got sick of it. He even pecked back occasionally. Though, Mondo did desire more than little innocent kisses here and there. 

Ignoring his desire to ask first, Mondo grabbed the side of the moral compass’s shoulders and pulled the teenager forward. Mondo pressed his mouth against Taka’s with ferocity and desire. He slipped his tongue into Taka’s mouth, though it seemed Taka was trying to fight it. Attempting to show Taka more of what he wanted, he grabbed Taka’s collar and began to unbutton his shirt slowly. 

He felt a shoe kick him in the groin. 

Mondo pulled away with surprise. He saw Kiyotaka looking at him, somewhat disheveled with the force Mondo placed upon him. As well as that, there was exhaustion and fear in his gaze. It made Mondo afraid. Had he caused such fear in Taka?

“Hey… bud…” Mondo began to say, making his way over to Taka.

Taka collapsed onto the floor and covered his head in a duck-and-cover position. Mondo could see that Taka’s teeth were gritted against one another. 

“Don’t do that to me!” Taka yelled. Mondo was taken aback. He just wanted to get intimate with his own boyfriend! So why did Taka have to get so explosive? And an even better question, why did he have to make sure Mondo’s crotch would be in immense pain for the next three hours? 

“Look, dude, I’m sorry, but aren’t you overreacting?” Mondo asked. “I just touched your buttons. Chill out.” 

“With harmful intentions,” Taka grumbled, beginning to sit upright. He scooted to the corner of the bathroom, keeping his arms crossed over his knees. What was he trying to do? Throw a fit? 

“Seriously, Taka, I’m sorry, but you need to stop acting like a toddler. I love you, but it’s a serious problem. You’re capable of being sexually active and you’re capable of saying no. You don’t need to throw a tantrum over the fact I touched your buttons,” Mondo said. Taka spun his head around, glaring at him with a gaze that Mondo could never imagine on Kiyotaka. 

“I’m not throwing a tantrum,” Taka said with a somewhat calm voice. Though there was that malicious edge to it that made Mondo feel like he was going to be attacked. Taka stood up and unlocked the door before stepping out. Great. Mondo had completely ruined their first moment. Though it was partially Taka’s fault anyways. 

“What’s wrong?” Chihiro asked Taka as he stormed away. He calmed his furious mode of walking and slowed down, pausing at the front of the door to turn around and face Chihiro. He put on a grin and continued to stand straight as if nothing had happened. 

“Nothing’s wrong!” Taka lied. 

“I heard yelling in the bathroom,” Chihiro said. “Very loud yelling. Coming from you and Mondo.” 

“We just had a bit of a disagreement,” Taka said. He kept his smile on, not faltering for a moment. He turned the doorknob and walked out. The moment he was out of sight, he slouched. He was utterly exhausted from all the yelling and remembering he had to do. He didn’t want to be compared to a toddler anymore. He was a horrific toddler, in his own eyes. Bad enough that… no, he didn’t want to finish that thought. 

But he was better now, more in control, and he shouldn’t be called out for having ‘tantrums.’ Mondo was just being silly. Tomorrow, they’d make up and it’d be okay, and Mondo wouldn’t touch him like that again. He was a moral compass, not a toy. 

**_The Next Day._ **

**_8:12 AM_ **

**_“Friends!”_ **

**weed** : who else heard yelling last night

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : You know it brotha

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : who was it?

**Biker King** : Me and Taka.

**Gamer Gorl** : Can confirm 

**weed** : but like why

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Not surprised. You two are polar opposites!

**weed** : yeah cool now tell me why

**Biker King** : Those details… you shouldn’t be concerned about it. 

**Biker King** : But I seriously messed up 

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : why so? 

**Biker King** : I made him feel bad

**Biker King** : after like

**Biker King** : after we got together

**Nay-Nay-Eggi** : Got together??

**Biker King** : Yeah. Got together. We’re dating. At least, I hope we still are.

**Biker King** : I’m unsure after that whole fiasco

**weed** : now tell us about the fiasco

**Biker King** : only if Taka comes on and tells you himself

**Taka** : Mondo! It’s quite inappropriate to be telling people these things without my consent!

**Biker King** : woosh

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : messed up again lol

**weed** : bad mondo!

**Biker King** : I feel shamed

**weed** : good

**weed** : feel it

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : @weed stop being kinky in main chat 

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : DM Mondo your nudes or something 

**weed** : can you not

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : haha yasu is flustered

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : Yasu quick steal Mondo before Taka can get him back

**weed** : you know I’m like 21 right

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : yeah

**_10:22 AM_ **

Yasuhiro snuck along the edge of the apartment’s wall. It was time for him to perform his next task. All his fear came from the fact that he could be caught, and much less what he was doing. Hiro just needed to steal a batch of someone’s underwear, so it wasn’t as outrageous as destroying someone’s bike or hurting people. It could be seen as a little prank. 

Since Leon never kept his door unlocked whenever he was in the cafe, which was now, it was the easiest way he could go through with the task. He found Leon’s apartment and slipped in. He couldn’t help but smile a bit at the absurdity of his actions. He was really about to steal a bunch of underwear. 

Once he was inside, he immediately made his way to the room where Leon slept in. There was a plentiful amount of drawers for Yasuhiro to look through. He needed to be quick with the bag he grabbed, so he swiftly made his way over and rapidly opened and closed the drawers. He found his underwear, all the same kind. They were athletic black boxers. 

Not wanting to dawdle any longer, he shoved the underwear into his bag. It didn’t take too long from the clumps Yasuhiro managed to grab all at once. Just when he turned right around, he saw Leon standing in the doorway of his room.

“Oh, hey,” Yasuhiro said, attempting to sound as relaxed as possible. Leon’s brows furrowed and his normally relaxed features became stressed and tight. Yasuhiro stepped back before he launched himself forward, shoving the smaller boy out of the way as he rushed out of the room with Leon’s underwear. He could hear Leon hit the floor, making Hiro wince. 

What was he even going to do with his underwear?

**_10:34 AM_ **

**Redbull** : Hiro stole my underwear

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : holy crap

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : I hope he doesn’t sniff em

**Biker King** : Prbly one of his tasks

**Redbull** : You right but

**Redbull** : f him

**Fanfiction** : W-why would he want to steal YOUR underwear?

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : did sis just stutter in text

**Redbull** : sis just stuttered in text 

**Biker King** : kill it

**Redbull** : wait don’t call her ““it”” she’s gonna get horny

**Biker King** : you right you right 

**Gamer Gorl** : Hello!

**Biker King** : sup Chi

**Gamer Gorl** : my puppy is like so hyper today

**Gamer Gorl** : he’s running everywhere

**Redbull** : wait since when did you have a puppy

**Gamer Gorl** : since i moved in? 

**Shewwock Howmes** : Mondo

**Biker King** : Did you find out the bike killer?

**Shewwock Howmes** : it was Leon

**Biker King** : redbull

**Redbull** : what do you mean I did it?

**Redbull** : You have no proof

**Shewwock Howmes** : lets just say Hiro wasn’t the only one who broke into your apartment

**Shewwock Howmes** : it was obviously damaged from a bat…

**Shewwock Howmes** : everyone else was okay with me looking through their stuff to see if they had a bat, you weren’t 

**Shewwock Howmes** : and guess who had a bat? A metal bat, at that. 

**Redbull** : …

**Redbull** : f

Kyoko finished reporting to Mondo, shutting off her phone. It was time for her task. 

She took out a small box, opening it up to reveal a picture frame. Her task was just to destroy someone’s close belonging, and she managed to swipe it while investigating the rooms. It was Chihiro’s, a simple picture of her and her dad. Kyoko knew that Chihiro held it dearly, which is why she had to destroy it and let Celeste know. 

And so she brought a hammer to the glass cover, pulling out the photo and giving it a sharp rip. She didn’t know when Chihiro would notice it was missing, but hopefully the smaller teen wouldn’t notice. 

“What do you mean one of your tasks is to kill me?” Byakuya yelled, making Makoto flinch. He gripped the side of his jacket and looked down. He didn’t want to be yelled at anymore. 

“I wouldn’t!” Makoto said in defense. “Just because the task was given to me doesn’t mean I’ll do it!”

“But if you don’t, then I’LL be exposed,” Byakuya continued to say.

“I’m sorry,” Makoto said. “I’ll figure out something. I’ll keep you safe.” 

“How could I trust someone like you?” Byakuya asked. 

“You can trust me because…” Makoto began to say. “Because I’m your boyfriend.”

Byakuya struck him across the face. 

“You think that’s a good excuse?” Byakuya yelled. “You’re useless! You’re the reason why I’m going to get myself killed, or even worse, I’ll look like I care enough about you!” 

Makoto stepped back, touching his cheek. He wanted to get out. But he couldn’t just abandon Byakuya when he was angry. He needed to be the one who saved him and made him good, but every time he was struck, he began to feel doubtful. But that doubt was usually erased when Byakuya gave him gifts or at least some form of acceptance. 

Makoto felt that Byakuya was broken and just needed help. 

“I’m sorry, Byakuya,” Makoto said. 

“Go through with the second task, then,” Byakuya said. “I’ll manage working it out with Celeste. Now, follow me.”

His voice was finally calming down. 

Makoto gripped Byakuya’s hand as Byakuya led him through the apartment. Byakuya opened up the closet, shoving the teenager inside. Makoto saw the door slam shut and heard the outside lock click. He sighed and laid down, feeling himself grow overwhelmed. This wasn’t the first time. Whenever he was being a bother to Byakuya, he was always locked inside the closet. 

And so, he let himself cry. 

**_2:45 PM_ **

**_Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri_ **

**Makoto Naegi** : Hey Kyoko!

**Kyoko Kirigiri** : Do you need something?

**Makoto Naegi** : Yeah, do you know how to make Byakuya happy?

**Kyoko Kirigiri** : It’s not like I’m the one who’s dating him

**Makoto Naegi** : Well

**Makoto Naegi** : I accidentally upset him and now I’m stuck in a closet

**Kyoko Kirigiri** : Stuck in a closet? Just turn the doorknob, Makoto

**Makoto Naegi** : Don’t tell anyone, but he locked me in

**Makoto Naegi** : And I’m getting a little claustrophobic

**Kyoko Kirigiri** : I’m on my way 

Kyoko knocked on the door of Byakuya’s apartment. There was no response, but she needed to get to Makoto. There was a large chance that perhaps Byakuya wasn’t even in his apartment at the moment. 

She made her way back to her room and began searching for something that could damage the door. Alas, she wasn’t the type to keep her weapons in her apartment, so nothing was in range. Kyoko was defeated. She made her way even farther from Byakuya’s apartment to get to Mondo’s. Mondo had to have something useful. 

So she gave a firm knock. 

“What is it?” Mondo muttered as he opened the door. Kyoko’s stern look managed to straighten him up. 

“Do you have a hatchet?” Kyoko asked. “A crowbar? Anything to break and enter?”

“Why would you need those? To rob someone?”

“I’m trying to save Makoto.”

“What?” Mondo asked.

“He’s stuck in a closet so I’m trying to get into the apartment he’s in.”

“Let me help,” Mondo said. “But I have a hatchet for emergencies. I guess this’ll finally come to great use.”

She would have preferred it if Mondo would just hand her a hatchet and let her handle it alone, but when he came back holding it and started following her out, his intentions were clear. As much of a brute as he was, he seemed to care for what was going on around him and wanted to make sure Makoto was alright in some sense. 

They finally made their way back to Byakuya’s apartment, and Mondo was quick to slam the hatchet down near the doorknob. Once the hole was large enough, Mondo slipped his hand through. He unlocked the door and opened it, making the door hang ajar. 

“Makoto?” Mondo yelled out. 

No response.

Kyoko weaved through the apartment, trying to find the closet. It was in between the bathroom and the bedroom. She clicked the lock open and pushed the door, showing someone laying down on the floor. Mondo stood over Kyoko, creating a larger silhouette in the light that shone within the dark room. 

“Kyoko?” Makoto said. He turned around. His face was covered in tears and he held onto his phone, which shone quite brightly. 

“Makoto! What happened to you, man?” Mondo asked. Kyoko shot him a glare, which made Mondo shut up almost immediately. 

“Come over here, Makoto,” Kyoko said. Makoto began to stand up, his legs shaky as he tried to move. He came towards Kyoko and collapsed in her arms, sniffling. Mondo approached Makoto and placed a hand on his shoulder, which only made him flinch. Not wanting to repeat what happened to Taka, he stepped back. 

What had happened to Makoto?

**_8:15 PM_ **

**Taka** : Hello everyone!

**Taka** : Me and Mondo want to invite everyone to the creek beneath the bridge so we can do graffiti together!

**Redbull** : Never expected Taka to sound so excited about doing graffiti

**weed** : i'm in

**Redbull** : give me my underwear back or I’ll find you and I’ll hurt you 

**Taka** : No violence! But Yasuhiro, you should definitely return the undergarments!

**weed** : fine. But after those ten days are over. 

**Taka** : Well, Leon, I suppose I’ll just have to help you get some new undergarments for now!

**Redbull** : no thanks 

**Redbull** : I’m a big boy I can do it myself

**Taka** : If you say so, Leon!

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : I’m gonna graffiti some swear words

**Taka** : Sayaka!

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE** : fine I won’t 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad that I'm scaring people w/ my tags )-:   
> also the next chapter is going to start picking up the pace of things. So good luck.  
> achoo


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka makes a mistake trying to do graffiti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence

Makoto, Mondo, Yasuhiro, Leon, Sayaka, and Taka were the ones to arrive at the graffiti event. 

“I call dibs on the first can!” Leon yelped. Mondo dropped a basket lined with spray paints as Leon rushed over, taking a red can and shaking it rapidly. Everyone besides Taka and Makoto stepped forward to begin grabbing their paints. So, Mondo placed his own paints down again to approach them. 

“Hey. Makoto. You can be loose. Nobody who might want to restrain you is here, besides Taka, but he’s not allowed to do anything,” Mondo said. 

“You’re right,” Makoto said. He looked down and stepped down Mondo. Ever since Mondo had seen him in such a vulnerable state, Makoto was of few words towards him. 

“And Taka, you know what you’re supposed to be doing,” Mondo told Taka. Taka just nodded. He made his way to the spray paints, picking up a purple can. He mimicked what the others did and began to shake it, curious as to where the sound of a metal ball bouncing inside was coming from. 

Everyone was making the bottom of the bridge quite colorful. There was a river streaming nearby that seemed like it’d be the reason a bridge was made, but it was simply created for the purpose of intercrossing two roads. So, it was fairly easy to access, and the ladders people brought were coming to use. 

He made his way to one side of the bridge that was lower on the ground. What would he even mark onto the bridge? He began to spray out a messy landscape, though it seemed the others were more keen on marking words onto the bridge. He was quite nervous acting like this and it felt sickening or like an abandonment to all his values, he supposed. 

Some time passed, and Taka was starting to see it as a somewhat fun activity. He could let himself be calm as he colored the bridge, and he slowly realized that people were leaving. They left by leaving behind their cans at Kiyotaka’s feet as he finished his masterpiece. 

“Hey! Taka!” Yasuhiro said. Taka looked around and saw that Yasuhiro was the only one left doing graffiti, while Mondo sat by the edge of the bridge to eat a snack he brought with him. By now it was nighttime, as they had left pretty late anyways. It only made them look even more suspicious. 

“What is it?” Taka asked. 

“Do you hear that?”

“No, I don’t particularly--”

There were sirens in the distance. They were rapidly approaching. While Yasuhiro ran, Taka stood, frozen in place as the vehicle approached. When the lights flickered on, Taka dropped the can and covered his face. He cried out in pain from the loud blaring noise and the bright lights combined with the stress of being approached by the police. It was too much. 

“Turn off the lights and the sirens!” one of the officers yelled at the other as they opened the doors. The second officer flipped off both. But it was too late, as Taka was on the ground in a duck and cover position, tears streaming down his face. 

“Kiyotaka, what happened? Why do you have spray paint cans? Why is there graffiti on the bridge? Kiyotaka?” one of the officers asked. He looked up and saw his father staring straight down at him. Oh, why did his father have to see him like this?

“I…” he started to say, but couldn’t give himself the strength to speak. 

“Oh! You saw a bunch of reckless teenagers spray painting and they ran off before you could catch them, so you’re looking at the cans for evidence, is that correct?” his father asked as the other officer waited patiently. 

“No, dad, I was the one doing graffiti,” Taka managed to say through his tears. His father was silent for a short while before he started speaking again.

“Are you sure? Are you sure that you did it?” 

“I did it.”

Takaaki Ishimaru, still not believing Kiyotaka Ishimaru, began to look around the bridge to investigate what markings were left behind. Taka continued to sit on the ground, not even minding the dirt that was getting on his clothes at this point. He was just anxious for punishment, even if he deserved it. 

“You couldn’t have done this,” Takaaki said. “There’s too much, and there’s anti police sayings all over this side. You don’t need to blame yourself just because you couldn’t catch them in time.”

He was obligated to report his friends.

“I wasn’t the only one, though, and I don’t know who wrote that stuff,” Taka said. He was starting to speak a little clearer now that the effects of being blasted at were wearing off, but they still lingered in the way that they made his head pound. 

“I think he’s lyin’,” the second officer said. Taka looked back in surprise, which was a mistake in the end. It only made the officer grin.”

“Look at him! He looks like he’d be caught in headlights!” the officer spouted. 

Mondo and Yasuhiro watched as Taka was beaten in the head. 

He collapsed into the dirt, dust flying up where he was left behind. Takaaki looked at the officer with a furious gaze, pacing over from the side of the bridge. 

“Help Taka,” Yasuhiro whispered to Mondo. “You two are like, boyfriends now, right? Help Taka.”

“I can’t!” Mondo whisper-yelled back. “I can’t go back to juvie.”

“He’s actually unconscious and you’re more concerned with your own wellbeing,” Yasuhiro criticized. “Good to know.”

Yasuhiro stepped out from behind the bridge, presenting himself to the police. 

“Who are you?” the second officer asked. 

“I’m the other person Kiyotaka was talking about. I was the one who pushed him to do graffiti. It’s interesting how you resort to police brutality upon a minor before actually listening,” Yasuhiro said. 

**_11:32 PM_ **

**_“Friends!”_ **

**Biker King** : EMERGENCY GUYS 

**Redbull** : yo wassup

**$$$** : why are you in the chat at 11? Sorry, but we don’t care that you burnt your noodles.

**Biker King** : I’m serious

**Biker King** : Taka was the only one caught for the graffiti thing and his dad rolled up and he got knocked unconscious and Yasuhiro stepped in so they were both arrested or something and I’m just hoping Yasuhiro and Taka can sort it out with Taka’s dad because I really don’t want Taka or Yasuhiro to be sent away

**Biker King** : I know Taka might be able to make his way out of it but Hiro? He’s probably gonna get a heck of a fine. Maybe even jail time. And I’m so worried for both of them. Does anyone know what I can do?

**$$$** : where’s Makoto?

**Biker King** : He said he was going to the grocery store

**$$$** : at 11?

**Biker King** : A bit before but yes

**Gamer Gorl** : Taka and Yasuhiro were arrested? And Taka was unconscious?

**Biker King** : He was hit in the head 

**Gamer Gorl** : By who?

**Biker King** : One of the officers

**Gamer Gorl** : That’s not legal, I don’t think!

**Biker King** : Taka’s dad might get him in trouble

**Gamer Gorl** : Why did he get hit?

**Biker King** : The officer thought he was lying when Taka said there were other people involved

**Redbull** : Taka snitched

**Gamer Gorl** : Wow leon, what else would he do? Lie?

**Biker King** : He couldn’t lie

**Biker King** : Apparently someone wrote anti-police phrases on the bridge

**Redbull** : yeah that was me lol

**Redbull** : would have been funny if he got in trouble for it

**Biker King** : It wouldn’t have been!

**Biker King** : And to let you know, Yasuhiro is the one who claimed he wrote it

**Redbull** : Bahahahaha

**$$$** : Just go to sleep, Mondo

**_5:34 AM_ **

**_“Friends!”_ **

**Taka** : Is this Taka’s group of friends?

**Gamer Gorl** : Are you Taka’s father?

**Taka** : Yes. 

**Gamer Gorl** : Nice to meet you, sir

**Biker King** : What’s gonna happen to Taka?

**Biker King** : Are you going to help Yasuhiro as well?

**Taka** : Kiyotaka is going on probation

**Taka** : He’ll be holding a job from now on and he’ll be paying for what happened to the bridge

**Taka** : Kiyotaka begged for me to help Yasuhiro, so I’m paying for bail

**Taka** : He’ll be back by the end of the day

**Biker King** : When is Taka coming back?

**Taka** : I’m still debating on whether or not I’ll let him go back to his apartment. 

**Biker King** : And how is his head?

**Taka** : I took him to the hospital under the promise that I’d monitor him. He’s healing up well, though he seems to be a bit fuzzy, which is why I really don’t want him to go back so soon.

**Taka** : He might have a meltdown

**Gamer Gorl** : A meltdown?

**Taka** : He’s been doing so well ever since he became interested in obedience and morals

**Taka** : But sometimes he breaks down, like now

**Taka** : I have reason to suspect someone is hurting him. 

**Biker King** : Come on, he acted all fidgety and weird when he first came here, so let him just be that way again

**Biker King** : We could tolerate him

**Taka** : Tolerate him?

**Biker King** : I mean, we did accept him into our friend group as soon as he calmed down

**Biker King** : I can’t blame him but it’s not like we could of just been all joyous whenever he freaked out

**Taka** : Maybe it would be better if I keep him home, then

**Biker King** : Why? He’s used to this place now

**Taka** : He won’t be used to probation

**Taka** : I need to be able to control him in the case that he acts out

**Biker King** : he never acted out here?

**Biker King** : Just let him back 

**Biker King** : Or better yet, ask him

**Taka** : I can’t ask him

**Biker King** : Why not? Do you not trust your son to be happy?

**Goth GF** : Could Taka come by to gather some of his belongings? I have something I must give him. 

**Taka** : I’ll give him one day to come back and gather his things. 

**Biker King** : And can we visit him? 

**Taka** : As long as you don’t interrupt him and you ask in advance. 

**Taka** : I need to leave now

**Taka** : And, ‘Biker King,’ I saw your DMs with my son.

**Taka** : Please don’t talk to him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything you would like to see happen in this story? Can't promise it will happen, but I just want to hear your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY  
> Tell me if there's any mistakes, I'll be sure to fix them (-:  
> Feedback always accepted!


End file.
